1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when printing aqueous ink on a general-use paper P with an inkjet recording device, in order to prevent water in the ink from permeating into a base sheet of paper P in order to create a high quality image, it has been necessary to dry a printing surface instantly.
As general methods of drying the printing surface, the paper P may be heated, or heated air may be blown thereon, or the like. In order to perform drying soon after drawing an image, paper P may be suctioned at a heated stage and heated air may be blown thereon immediately following drawing of the image.
As an example of such a method, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2002-347226 discloses a configuration of an inkjet printer that uses an ink drying method in which the back of a paper P is heated at a paper P conveyance direction upstream position and a paper P conveyance direction downstream position with respect to a line inkjet head, and a recording surface is heated and dried in a non-contact manner at a downstream position with respect to the line inkjet head.
Further, a configuration of an inkjet printer is disclosed in JP-A No. 8-323977 in which a drum that holds and conveys paper P is a heated drum.
However, in the configuration of JP-A No. 2002-347226, when the ink is dried immediately following ink ejection in order to improve ink drying performance, it is necessary to move a drying unit close to an ink ejection unit.
As a result, heat or heated air generated by the drying may reach an ejection surface of the inkjet head, and ink may dry at a nozzle, or a temperature at the nozzle head may increase, which may result in problems such as unstable ink ejection characteristics.
Similarly, in the configuration of JP-A No. 8-323977, heat or heated air is transmitted to an inkjet head, and as a result, when the temperature of a heated drum is increased in order to improve ink drying performance, problems may occur such as a decrease in stability of ink ejection characteristics at a time of ink droplet ejection.